Game Status
Roadmap My.com published their roadmap for the future of Conqueror's Blade. Currently we are right in the Closed Beta Test. If you bought a pack on the website or got an beta-key during a contest you have access to the CBT. History of the Tests: * Siege Test (26.10.18 + 27.10.18) * Extented Siege Test (02.11.18 - 05.11.18) * Open Weekend (15.12.18 - 16.12.18) * Closed Siege Test (17.12.18 - 23.12.18) * Closed Beta Test Phase 1 (07.02.19 - 15.02.19) * Open Weekend (15.02.19 - 17.02.19) * Guild Test Phase (18.02.19 - 25.02.19) * Internal Testing with a few selected players (March 2019) Closed Beta Test The closed beta test (CBT) is a crucial part of game development. It's when all constituent parts are brought together to allow a limited audience to experience a game it in it's near-final form. Being such an expansive game, the Conqueror's Blade CBT will be rolled out over a number of stages, during which we look forward to indentifying errors, fixing issues and reading all your valuable feedback and suggestions. You can guarantee your involvement in the CBT by purchasing an early access pack.. The Conqueror's Blade CBT is planned across three stages, each one expanding upon the gameplay of the last. Being such a vast game in terms of scope, we want to ensure that each part of the game is tested fully in itself, before bringing everything together for the final CBT test stage and the subsequent open beta test (OBT). For taking part in the CBT, you can earn some awesome rewards that will be issued to you for the start of the OBT. After each CBT stage the server will be closed in preparation for the next test. Players will be notified about the start of the next stage via email and from regular news updates. After the CBT all characters and progression will be deleted. You have to start again with new characters on the Open Beta Test. Upcoming OBT What do we know about the upcoming OBT? * Before the start of the OBT will be the last progress and character wipe * By completing task in during the CBT stages you can earn rewards for the start of the OBT * Contains 4 starting regions with the 5th in between them, but not chooseable as starting or spawnpoint Additional information Once in the open beta the game will be free to play aswell as later on with the full release. You can buy a pack to get access to the Closed Beta Test and earlier access into the Open Beta then other players. There is also the possibility to upgrade your account to a premium account, which will give you the following bonuses: * +30% Hero combat experience. Hero XP can be used to level up hero, improve stats and unlock new battlefield units and equipment. * +30% Honor earned from combats. Warlords use Honor to unlock new powerful skills and to help develop and maintain their House. * +30% unit combat experience. Unit XP is required to improving unit stats and increase effectiveness on the battlefield. * +30% Bronze Coins income. Bronze Coins are a bound currency that can be used for crafting weapons and armor, buying items from merchants, collecting resources and upgrading cities.